How Journey's End Should've Ended
by LittleMissWho
Summary: What would've happened if there'd been no human doctor? And the Doctor had let Rose in? Journeys End, the way we all wanted it to end.


_**A/N: Please enjoy and review! I love hearing what you guys think! No duplicate Doctor in this one  
**_

* * *

"Dalig Ulv Stranden," the Doctor shivered as the words came out his mouth "Better known as..."

"Bad Wolf Bay." Rose whispered.

Jackie gasped, and Donna gave the Doctor an odd look, clearly not understanding why they were there. Rose just stared at the floor, making assumptions.

The Doctor shook his head and made his way over to her, taking her hands in his.

"Not you." He whispered to her.

"What?" she asked in surprise, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Well, Miss Tyler. I was hoping that you'd come back to stay?" his breath hitched as he saw the realisation dawning on her face. Like the sun rising.

"Really?" she asked again, disbelievingly. He didn't blame her for her cautiousness.

"I was an idiot thinking that I could get on without you. I tried to move on... but I'm just a bit hopeless without you. Like half a person. Even if I do have two hearts." He brushed a tear from her cheek. A golden tear. They'd have to talk about that later.

"But this is... so un-you." She said, still a little bit astonished. "This breaks all of your rules."

"I know," he shook his head cupping her other cheek with his spare hand "You seem to defy all my rules. They don't matter with you. They don't even exist."

Rose took his hands in hers and pulled them away from her face, letting them fall back to his waist. He let out a disappointed sigh, and gave her a confused look as she took a step backwards.

"Before we go on with this... there's something I need to know. Something you need to say, too," she smiled as the Doctor's confused look disappeared.

"Go on..." He said, smiling tentativley and knowingly at her.

"On that beach out there... On the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" Rose asked nervously.

"You really want to know?" He asked. He rolled his eyes at himself, and the TARDIS made a frustrated noise at him. "Don't answer that."

He took a step towards Rose, so close to her this time that he could feel her forever.

Rose could feel her heartbeat speeding up as his breath tickled her ear.

He spoke into Rose's ear, quiet, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. He could hear Rose hold her breath, waiting for him to continue "I love you forever."

And before Rose could say anything in reply, he fulfilled his wants, needs and desires from the past 5 years. Since the first time he'd met her. By wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up for the most brilliant kiss he had ever given anyone. And when Rose began to return it, it fast became the most brilliant kiss he'd ever been given.

They carried on for a few minutes, before Rose pulled away, gasping for breath. He grinned at his flustered Rose, and she quickly returned the smile, their foreheads touching, making both his hearts hammer against his chest.

"Hello." He whispered, kissing her nose.

"Hi." She giggled, doing the same to him "Oh by the way... I love you too."

"Forever?" He asked, pulling her into his chest.

"Oh yes." She replied, smiling into his shoulder.

They were both interrupted as Donna cleared her throat quite loudly.

"Spaceman, Rose. As heartwarmin' as this all is, and I really do mean that, what about the rest of us?" Donna asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well... I'm not going back." Jackie cut in, mirroring Donna's actions.

The Doctor gave her a questioning look "What about Pete... and the baby?" He could feel Rose tense in his arms at his words.

"It didn't work out." Jackie muttered "I lost the baby. The whole thing fell apart after that. He was so different from my Pete. Mickey was the only one who really got on with him."

"So... what are you gonna do?" He asked.

"She could come with us?" Rose suggested.

"No-" Donna cut the Doctor off.

"Yeah. You could help me and Rose keep skinny boy in order." Donna grinned at Jackie, warming to the idea immediately.

"But what about clothes? Money?" Jackie asked.

"The TARDIS has quite literally every piece of clothing known to man in it's wardrobe. The Doctor has plenty of money, and you'll have your own bedroom, garden, bathroom and even kitchen, if you want." Rose replied, grinning at her Mum.

Jackie grinned back, nodding her head vigorously.

"Don't a get a say in this?" The Doctor moaned.

"No!" Replied Rose, Jackie, Donna and the TARDIS all at the same time.

"She's my mother." Rose murmered, her face pleading.

Arguing was hopeless. It was impossible for him to say no to Rose Tyler.

"Oh I give up! But I really can't believe I've been reduced to living with your mother. She'd better not slap me." He sighed, kissing Rose's forehead, letting her go, but still holding her hand, pulling Rose towards the console.

"Where d'you want to go?" He asked smiling at her.

"Shopping planet." Rose, Donna and Jackie replied at the same time.

He groaned, but was wise enough not to argue this time, setting the coordinates for Klaargon 6, the universe's biggest shopping planet. This was going to be hell.

Well... he thought that. Until Rose squeezed his hand and gave him her mega-watt smile.

He could brave anything, even a shopping planet, even living with her mother, if he was with her.


End file.
